The son of Mars
by jimspirid
Summary: What do you do when you are a roman demigod? You find Camp Jupiter. But what can you do when the praetors tell you that you must transfer along with your friends to the Greek camp? Join Cass Black and his friends on an adventure of a life time.


**This is my fist story. I trully hope you like.Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of PJO/HOO I own only the ones i made**

Cass's POV

My eyes were completely shut, my whole body was limb and covered in light traces of sweat.

Although I know it sounds weird, I knew it was a dream. This was just an illusion I was watching paralyzed being unfolded right in front of me. I could feel it wasn't real, I knew better than that.

Every night it was the same; the nightmares were starting to become worse, even more frightening than before, even more close to what could actually happen to me and the ones I love the most one day...

However, I knew they weren't reality. I just...couldn't find a way to stop them, to cut them in little, invisible peaces and spread them carelessly all around me. And, that's why, I could never forget about them. Even when I was not sleeping...

My eyes flattered open the moment a rather familiar voice pierced through my ears. I woke up to be met with a face I knew quite well.

"Cass? Are you awake?" his tone was surprisingly calm, as always. I rubbed my forehead in frustration, brushing off the vivid memories the nightmare just left inside my head.

"Yeah, I'm..." I shook my head and patted his back. "It's okay, nothing to worry about, really."

Jake, who was still evidently not fully awake, smiled with worry. "Are you sure? It seemed like you had a hard time there, are the nightmares back again?"

I slowly got up, purposely avoiding his question, walking towards the bathroom and groaning lightly.

'How can they come back, when they haven't even left?' I thought to myself, splashing ice cold water on my tired face. This was the day, right? The day we were supposed to transfer to our new camp.

I shied, rubbing my temple. I didn't even know how to feel about this. I just realised the existence of my powers a while ago, maybe three. months or so. And with these nightmares every single damn night...

I guess I had worse things to worry about.

"What if they're all like really rich or, you know, come from ridiculously wealthy families and no one accepts us so everyone starts bullying us and the--"

"Ally," her half-sister stopped her, laughing amused. "We're not going to a new school, okay? This is camp half-blood, not College, for fucks shake."

I watched smiling a bit as Ally's beautiful face turned completely red for a moment. No wonder she was Venus's daughter.Ahhhhh, shit this stupid ADHD thing about demigods is really anoying sometimes, like when i was fighting the minotaure and my mind sidetracked to the story about when Piper McLean made a cornucopia out off a bull headed river gods horn. Faux, ( shit in Latin) I'm doing it again!

"Hey Anne, do you still have that map they gave us with you?" I asked the tall, brunette girl, trying to recognise this part of the forest around me.

She nodded briefly. "Yeah whatever. I told you already, I know where i'm going! I know these woods as the palm of my beautiful, manicured hand!"

I was about to protest, when my brother stepped in front of me, taking the situation, fortunately, in his own hands.

"Nope, I don't trust her as our guide. I wanna get to the camp today, not in five and a half years."

"Well aouch." Anne touched her chest in pain, giving me the map reluctantly.

"He's right, you used to fall asleep in all of the Geography classes we took if I recall correctly..." Ally mocked her and walked faster, reaching by my side, making my breath hitch for a couple of seconds.

"See, this is us." I pointed my finger on a green spot on the old map, showing her our current position. Well, truth is, I really had no idea where the heck we were supposed to go. Camp half-blood was in Long Island and according to what i could

understand from the map we were towards the camp through the dense forest thats surrounds it

"So, are we getting there soon, or...?"

Jake cut Ally, saying in frustration as he eyed Anne angrily. "Actually, we are. In about five houndred meters we should be in the beach of the camp"

"Yes!" Anne shouted. "In your face, Jake Black. I told you that i knew where we were going. My instict rules!"

"Well, not your instinct, cause we're probably gonna be gourmet dinner for the bears tonight. Let Cass take it from here because i trust my brother more than i trust you"

"Guys, please stop it." Ally tried calming them down before it got out of hand again, but my attention was caught by something else...

"Oh please, she doesn't even know where north is and-- hey, Cass?"

Jake's voice reached my ears as I tried to analyse what exactly I was seeing a few metres in front of me. I felt my brother's warm hand touch my shoulder and jerked a little by the sudden gesture.

"What's wrong?" he asked, following my gaze to the tall trees that stood ahead.

I narrowed my eyes, not trusting my surroundings. "I see something. I...feel something."

Jake let out a breath, slowly walking forward. I quickly caught his arm, stopping him on time.

"Don't go there." I said almost whispering, I could feel something was wrong here, but...what?

"W-who do you see?" he asked kinda scared, looking back at the girls, signaling them to stay put.

I smiled, finally knowing what stood in front of our eyes. "It's not who. It's what."


End file.
